Baby Baby Baby
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: Haru admits that she isn't exactly sure what she likes about Rin. Upon hearing this, the tsundere shark thinks of a way to change her mind. Fem!HaruxRin.


**Based off of the manga with Haru as a girl. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Baby Baby Baby_

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Rin asked the ravenette, who was staring at him with an intense look, which made him a bit uncomfortable.

"I think this is the first time I've notice this..." Haru started to say. "But you have a really pretty face, Rin." she told him in monotone, her face expressionless.

The redheaded young man obtained a dumbfounded expression. "Eh?!" he soon exclaimed, blushing heavily. "What the hell is with you saying that all of a sudden?!" he asked. "That's just weird!"

"Wait." the young woman said, ignoring him. "Could this mean that all I care for are looks?" she questioned herself, placing her index finger on her lips as she thought about her own question.

"Oi. What the hell are you going on about?!" Rin asked, his irritation growing. "I don't understand a single damn thing you're saying." he said in annoyance.

"Actually, since we're dating and all now, it's fine." Haru remarked, staring blankly at the young man. "But, to be honest, I'm not exactly sure what it is that I like about you." she admitted.

The redheaded swimmer just stared at her. "Do..." he spoke up. "Do you have any idea what an asshole thing you've just said right now?!" he yelled. "You don't even know what it is that you like about me?!" he asked in disbelief.

"The only thing that came to my mind was that you had a nice face..." Haru replied, now acting depressed.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or a put-down!" Rin shouted. "And don't act all depressed! Good Lord, you piss me off so damn much!"

"Well then, what exactly do _you_ like about _me_?" the female swimmer asked, deadpanning.

"Huh?" the young man was taken aback by her question. "T-That's... everything, obviously." the tsundere shark answered, his face as red as his hair, as he turned his gaze away from her shyly.

Haru felt as if an arrow stabbed her in the heart upon seeing her boyfriend's expression.

"I see..." she said. "I think I've just thought of something else that I like about you now. It's how you can be... really cute." she told him.

Rin stared at her with a blank expression.

"Wow. I guess what I go for really is looks, then." Haru said more to herself than the redhead.

"Y-You..." was all the redheaded young man could say, trembling in anger with a dark aura surrounding him. He glared at her. "I'm not just going to sit around and listen to this crap!" he yelled as he stood up. "Haru!"

The ravenette looked up at him.

"Strip." Rin ordered, his face serious.

"Are we going swimming?" Haru asked excitedly as she began to quickly lift up her shirt, showing that she had her swimsuit underneath it.

"No! Get a freakin' clue from the conversation we just had!" the male swimmer shouted. Then he smirked, showing his shark-like canines. "Haru my dear, I figured that now's a good time to give you a nice fucking." he told her.

"Fucking?" the young woman repeated, stopping the action of removing her shirt. " _You're_ going to do _me_?" she asked, her facial expression showing slight surprise.

"Exactly! It's the only way I can get you to fall for something besides my face, get it?" Rin stated.

"Hold it." Haru said, standing up. "When exactly did we agree that _I_ would be the one on the bottom?" she asked in a low, distasteful voice as she gave the young man a serious face.

"Huh? No matter how you think or look at it, it's only logical that I be the one on top!"

"The hell it is. Who says the girl can't do the guy?"

"Just shut up and get fucked, you stubborn tomboy." Rin ordered.

"There's no way I'm letting that happen so easily." Haru retorted.

The couple glared at one another, lighting crackling between them, as they waited for the other to make a move. Then the redheaded young man sighed.

"You know, Haru..." he started to say. "Even for me... Wait, no, because it was you saying something like that... That really hurt, you know?" he said in a slight sad tone of voice.

Haru was taken aback by this as her eyes widened a bit.

"Back when I asked you to swim in the relay when we were younger, too, you stubbornly refused at first." Rin continued. "But, in the end, you still swam with us. And it was the same thing when I told you to swim for me. You always gave into me in the end. So..." he clenched his fist. "I've begun to think if that isn't the reason why you're here with me right now."

"Rin..."

"If I can't believe that you're with me like this on your own free will, then I'm not sure if I can keep this up..." the young man's face took on a sad expression.

Haru walked over to him and grabbed both sides of his face with her hands. "I'm sorry." she apologized sincerely. "I can't stand it when you cry." she said when she saw the small tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

The two stared at one another. Then they leaned closer to each other, their lips coming together for a gentle kiss. When they pulled away from each other, Rin's face was slightly red.

"You really _are_ adorable." Haru commented as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do you really not like me saying that?" she asked.

"I just don't agree with the sentiment." the redheaded young man replied. "But..." he started to say. "I'll be more than willing to let it slide if you let me do you." he said as he slid his hand under her shirt, feeling her swimsuit underneath.

"Oi." the ravenette said as he started to kiss the side of her neck. "Rin!" she tried to shove him off of her, but he didn't budge. She then felt one of his hands beginning to lift up her shirt, the other hand placing itself on her left breast. An irritation tick appeared on her cheek. "I said, knock it off!" she yelled as she raised her knee and slammed it right between her boyfriend's legs.

Rin fell to the ground, trembling as he held the spot the young woman had just kneed.

'I might have overdone it a bit.' Haru thought to herself.

"You... bitch..." the male swimmer said, glaring at her with tears pricking the corners of his eyes, his voice holding slight malice.

"Sorry." the ravenette apologized in monotone. "I acted on reflex." she said with a very blank look.

"Reflex my ass!" Rin snapped, grabbing the collar of his girlfriend's shirt and pulling her down to his eye level. "What the hell do you plan to do if I can't use my dick anymore now?!" he asked, still glaring at her.

"What do you mean 'What do I plan to do'?" the female swimmer questioned as she slapped his hands away. "Why would you need to use it when I'll be the one on top?" she asked, making a 'come at me, dude' gesture.

This made the redheaded young man even more pissed off. "Ugh! Fine!" he yelled, trembling as he tried to resist the urge to smack the woman in front of him. "This is getting us nowhere!" he then pointed over to the pool. "Let's settle this with a free-style race!"

Haru 'hmphed'. "I guess this means that you're finally ready to be on the bottom?" she asked, smirking.

"Heh." Rin smirked as well. "Go ahead and say all that stuff while you can, Haru. Because you won't be able to soon." he said arrogantly.

"They didn't seriously call us out here to judge this race, did they?" Makoto asked.

"Looks like it." Nagisa said.

"Are those two idiots?" Rei questioned.

"I heard that stupid couples are the cutest couple." Kokoro remarked.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Haru called out.

"You all better watch closer!" Rin ordered.

"Rin, don't cry if you lose." the ravenette told her boyfriend.

"Right back at ya, sweetie!" the redhead shot back.

"Ready! Go!" Kokoro and Nagisa yelled in unison as the two swimmers shot into the water.

'How pitiful.' Rei thought as he patted Makoto's shoulder.

"I hate these two..." the olive green haired captain said as he smiled sadly with comical tears flowing from his eyes.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **I hope enjoyed the one-shot. Please tell me what you thought about it in your reviews.**


End file.
